limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Aileen Wynn
Aileen Wynn is a former player, head coach, and general manager in Elite League Limmie. Unlike many head coaches in the Elite League, Wynn has moved around as a head coach to a large degree. She has been the Head Coach of three of the four so-called Big Four teams: the Bakura Miners, the Chandrila Patriots, and the Coruscant Senators. Wynn has won two Galactic Cups of Limmie and appeared in the Galactic Cup Final three times. She now serves as the head coach and manager for the Gallinore Firedrakes, the Limmie Futures League affiliate for the Hapes Consortium Buccaneers. Playing Career A native Hapan, Wynn signed with the Buccaneers at the age of 18 and was a highly touted prospect. Her career was cut short when she blew out her knee at age 23 in the Crown Rivalry against the Empress Teta Pikemen in 241, which was at that time the C-Bucs' fiercest rivalry. Though Wynn underwent reconstructive surgery on her knee, it never returned to its pre-injury form. Wynn's playing days were over. Buccaneers Coach & GM Aileen applied for an assistant coach position on the Buccaneers in 242 and received one, largely out of pity for her recent injury. Wynn excelled on the sideline to the point that when the Buccaneers were in the market for a new head coach Aileen was the consensus choice. She received the position, along with the traditionally attendant general manager's duties, in 245 after the C-Bucs had been demoted to the Premier League. Within two years Wynn had returned Hapes to the Elite League. In their return to the Elite League in 247 the C-Bucs lost a tiebreak at the end of the season that eliminated them from the tiebreak. Wynn was extremely and publicly critical of the Elite League for their tiebreak mechanisms during the offseason. While the criticism earned her fines from the League, it also resulted in changes to the tiebreak system. In 248, Wynn acquired fellow Hapan Cally Thrace from the Bakura Miners. Thrace, who was a talented midfielder but divisive in the locker room, became the new captain of the C-Bucs. It was under Thrace's leadership that Wynn captured the first Commissioner's Trophy ever won by the Buccaneers the next year in 249. However, their season ended with a shocking loss to the last-seeded Corellia Rebels that shocked the galaxy. Undeterred, Wynn held the course and the fifth-seeded C-Bucs under Thrace and Wynn shocked three Big Four teams (Chandrila, Nar Shaddaa, and Coruscant) en route to the Galactic Cup championship. Wynn never matched the Olympian heights of the 249 and 250 campaigns in her tenure as head coach of the C-Bucs. However, she established herself as one of the leading coaches of the Elite League in those two years, building her credibility outside the Consortium. Patriots Head Coach & GM The retirement of Tan Strensky after his second Galactic Cup as head coach and GM of the Patriots left an incredibly desirable coaching vacancy with the dominant team of the Crendan Era. With an entire galaxy of coaching candidates clamoring for the job, the Patriots Board of Governors selected Wynn to fill the void. While in retrospect, the extremely talented players of the Patriots made their continued success seem inevitable, Wynn faced incredibly high expectations to make good on the promise of a championship team. She responded admirably and once again played a 5 seeded team into the Final. Once again the Rebels would prove to be Wynn's nemesis as the Commissioner's Trophy-winning Rebels would defeat her team. However, Wynn took the Rebels to the limit and only barely lost in the Final to them. Aileen, now with control of the Patriots firmly in hand, turned around and put in a 6-1 season in 258. In any other year she would have taken home another Commissioner's Trophy, but that year saw the famous 7-0 Mon Calamari Mariners wonder team romp through the regular season. It was these Mariners that Wynn met in the Galactic Cup Final. In what some people call one of her finest coaching performances ever, Wynn turned the Mariners upside-down in a shocking 28-12 victory that brought Wynn her second Galactic Cup. Shareholder Meeting Gambles Though in 259, Wynn captured another second seed and a first round-bye, the Patriots never again reached the Final under her. In fact, in 260 they finished last in the League with a 2-5 record. Wynn came under fire in the Chandrilan media for the teams' poor performance. At the Patriots' annual shareholder meeting it was widely expected that Wynn would be fired. Instead, Wynn turned the meeting on its head by asking the Board of Governors to retain her on a 1 credit salary. The Board of Governors agreed. Unfortunately, 261 was no better for Wynn and the Patriots turned in another last place finish, now with the even worse record of 1-6. Facing firing pressures again, Wynn returned to the shareholder meeting and continued her 1 credit salary, this time also saying that she was willing to relinquish her duties as general manager. She admitted that her talents were in coaching, not talent identification and team management. The Board of Governors agreed, but kept Wynn on a short leash. Though the Patriots made the playoffs in 262, it was as the final team and they were soundly trounced by the Alsakan Flyers. The Patriots unceremoniously fired Wynn after the conclusion of the playoffs. Miners Head Coach When the Miners, who finished last in 262, fired Mick Hancock, Dana Roslyn was tasked with finding the next head coach by Miners Chairman Kerry Trieste. Roslyn settled on Wynn due to her track record of immediate success with the Patriots. Wynn also provided a valuable recruiting tool for Roslyn. As a native Hapan, Wynn got Roslyn into several Consortium Juniors League games that she would have been denied access to. Significantly, Wynn was able to get Roslyn into a room to sign future two-time Galactic Cup champion Adanna Inviere in a major recuriitng coup. As head coach of the Miners, Wynn went 7-7 in two seasons, making the playoffs both years. The Miners won Galactic Cup Quarterfinal games both years, only to fall to the eventual Galactic Cup runner up both years. Though Wynn made the most of two Miner teams that overachieved, she retired from coaching at the end of the 264 season after 20 years as an Elite League head coach. A large reason for this was because she had recently begun a romance with her eventual husband. Aileen deserved a rest and a life again. Coruscant Head Coach Wynn, however, was not quite done. In 270, Calo Mornd tapped Wynn to replace Gark S'rily as head coach of the Senators as part of Mornd's plot to destroy the Bothan's life. Despite Mornd attempting to run the Senators into the ground, Wynn was able to turn a depleted Senators team into a 4-3 second seed. However, the pressure of Mornd's mismanagement of the team took a toll on Wynn. She would not finish the season as head coach of the Senators after S'rily's return to his head coach position in the Galactic Cup playoffs. Wynn was glad to be rid of the Senators and returned to the Hapes Consortium to resume her retirement. Out of Retirement After spending her time since 270 in retirement, Aileen returned to the game she had been a part of for so long on request from Inviere, now the General Manager of the C-Bucs. Inviere wanted to create a development affiliate for the C-Bucs to play in the Futures League, the ELL's developmental league. Aileen took the opportunity to be the first head coach for the expansion team Gallinore Firedrakes. The team would aim to provide quality talent to the C-Bucs, including being the first Hapan team to include men. These players would not be eligible to play for the C-Bucs, but would be seen as assets to trade for female players. Relationship to the Smugglers Aileen Wynn is particularly reviled by the Nar Shaddaa Smuggler fanbase having been the head coach of Bakura, Chandrila, and Coruscant. Wynn has little love for the Smugglers for her part as well. Aileen also has a younger sister, Sybil Wynn, who also entered coaching. Sybil was named head coach of the Naboo Ducks, but enjoyed nowhere near the level of success of her older sister. Perhaps to spite Aileen, Rhia Grames hired Sybil as head scout of the Smugglers organization after she was fired by the Ducks. Category:Coaches Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Bakura Miners Category:Chandrila Patriots Category:General Managers Category:Hall of Fame Category:Hapans